A Clone of her Mother
by Andy 46587
Summary: That's how I feel about Melody. This is fanfiction from someone who hated the source material. This isn't totally a bad thing, it's very funny. Like my other works, it's rated K-plus for safety, although there shouldn't be anything inappropriate for kids.


**This is it, the fanfiction made by someone who hated the source material (in this case, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea). I mean, come on, I could get the same experience by watching the original in reverse.**

**Granted, Melody is a shade better of a role model than her mother since she didn't submit to the sea witch to please somebody she didn't know personally. Also, the "For a Moment" scene was actually original since Melody could show a joy that her mother never could (what with Ariel's stolen voice and all). Overall though, Disney was telling its viewers "Honestly, we couldn't care less about originality".**

**The situation here is this. During the time Melody first met Morgana, what if I somehow replaced Morgana. By the way, this is in the form of a play, so bear with me.**

**If you want to see the original scene that's going to be spoofed here, go to www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=dojS4AhEH98 and go straight to 8:09.**

* * *

><p>Righting movie wrongs: The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea<p>

Scene: An lair made of ice, there should be a clam chair in the center (to be wheeled off after the opening) and various potions. The potions can be made with water coloring. Andy is badly dancing to the U2 song Beautiful Day. Andy should be wearing a heavy jacket with snow boots, gloves, and a hat on for the cold weather.

Andy: Uh-oh, Melody's coming

Andy turns off Beautiful Day. Melody should come in the same way she entered in the actual movie. Accompanying her are a pair of manta rays, and a tiny shark named Undertow

Production note: all of Undertow's lines must be pre-recorded.

Undertow: Angelface, meet the one and only, Morgana

Andy turns around in his clam chair.

Andy: Well hello there.

Undertow: Wait a second, who are you and what did you do with Morgana?

Andy: Okay, my name is Andy See, and I sent Morgana to be arrested by the Alantica authorites.

Undertow: Well, WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THEN!

Andy: Ummmm, now you work for me. So go away for now, I need to talk to Melody personally.

Melody steps out of the rowboat. Undertow and the two Manta Rays exit.

Andy: My name is Andy See, psychologist in training. What seems to be your problem?

Melody: I was wondering if you could explain this.

Melody shows Andy her pendant. This should emit a hologram.

Andy: Okay, showing me Michael Phelps childhood home doesn't explain enough. Is there any other reason you came here?

Melody: Well, for the last two years, I've been regularly sneaking off to swim in the ocean.

Andy: Do you live near the ocean?

Melody: In fact, I live right on the shore.

Andy: That doesn't sound too bad. What's the problem with swimming?

Melody: For some reason, my parents won't allow me to go into the ocean. They even built a wall to keep me out.

Andy: So, you aren't a big fan of Pink Floyd, are you?

Melody: Huh?

Andy: Never mind, it's just a personal joke. Anyway, they built a wall for you? You must be rich.

Melody: Yes, in fact, I'm a princess.

Andy: I think I know what you're going through, teenage rebellion.

Melody: How do you know that?

Andy: Let's just say, I know more about you than you think. Do you want to become a mermaid for the next couple of days?

Melody: (confused) You can do that?

Andy: Well, I was supposed to tell you that the pendant you have has your name on it, because it has your destiny in it, but I don't like the idea that neither you nor I has control over our lives, so I won't.

Melody: Could you just turn me into mermaid?

Andy: Hold on, I just got here and I don't know which one of these potions does that (takes out cell phone and dials a number).

Lisa Simpson (voice only): Operator?

Andy: Hello Lisa. I'm on Operation Dale, and I don't know which one of these potions Morgana used around the 30-minute mark.

Lisa: Hold on, let me check (she takes a couple of seconds). It's the purplish one with Ursula's face on it with a diamond cap.

Andy: (talking into the cellphone) Thank you, goodbye. (hangs up and takes the potion, turns back to Melody) Now, if memory serves me correctly, all I need is a drop on your leg.

They walk over to the edge of the stage. As soon as the drop goes onto her leg, a cosmetic explosion should take place. After the dust clears, the remains of Melody's outfit shouldn't cover much more than a bikini would.

Melody: I'm really cold now, what h-h-happened to my clothes (she's shivering people)

Andy: (reading the label) Wait, this isn't Ursula's magic, it's Michael Bay's magic!

Melody: Well then, g-give me the right m-m-magic (still shivering)

Andy: Alright, I will.

Andy goes back to the potion cabinet and takes another potion. As soon as the drop goes on her leg, a fog machine should envelop first her lower body, then her entire body.

Production Note: There should be a red tailfin hidden under the stage. While the fog machine conceals Melody, she should put on the fin.

Melody: I don't believe it, I'm a mermaid.

Andy: That's great! Come back tomorrow, and I'll tell you how long you can expect to stay that way.

Melody: I'll be there!

Andy: Oh, and one last thing before you go. Say hi to Dick Dale for me. Happy swimming!

Melody: (as she's jumping into the pit) I'M A MERMAID!

Production Note: There should be a splash sound effect as Melody falls into the safety net just above the pit. Also, if she laughs after the splash, her microphone (if she has one) should be modified with lots of echo for an underwater effect.

Andy: Wow, that looks like fun (calls Lisa on his cellphone).

Lisa: Operator?

Andy: (walking to the edge of the stage with the potion) Could you send a team to pick up the potions at these coordinates in the Disney Universe?

Lisa: Do you want to be picked up

Andy: Hold on, stay on the line. (drops potion onto himself, same effect happens to him as it does to Melody)

Mysterious Voice: Ereh ythguan gnihtemos gnitcpxe uoy erew

Production Note: The preceding statement was backmasking. If you play the audio backwards, it says "Were you expecting something naughty here?" This is a parody of the supposed sexual subliminal messages in various Disney movies.

Andy: (Now sporting a blue tailfin) No, I don't want to be picked up. In fact, don't even expect me to be there when you get there.

Lisa: Okay, goodbye.

Andy: Wow, I don't feel so cold anymore (takes off everything he's wearing in the upper body) and I'm (jumps into the pit) PRACTICALLY NAKED!

End of short

* * *

><p><strong>BTW: If that had been M. Night Shyamalan's magic, it would have revealed a production code on Melody's leg which would eventually reveal that Melody was genetically engineered to be a clone (personality-wise) of her "mother", Ariel. This does a pretty good job of summing up the problem of this movie.<strong>

**This is probably going to be the only "Little Mermaid" story I ever give.**

**Despite this, because I am a swimmer, I am intrigued by the idea of merpeople. In fact, I think I'm going to draw myself as one because "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides is gonna be out soon. Go mermaids, make sure you don't let any of those ships make it to the fountain of youth, because I think that The "Fountain" of Youth is actually Neverland, and I don't want the purity of that island to be ruined (I'm a big fan of Peter Pan).**

**I even made a story about a mermaid named Dara (in honor of excellent swimmer Dara Torres) who swims around the world in 1989, and comes across many mythical undersea creatures, and signs of the times. I honored The Little Mermaid by the year this story takes place, and Dara's ability to change between fins and feet at will. I even reference the original Hans Christian Anderson story at the very end. Unfortunately, I can't put it here because it wouldn't qualify as fanfiction of any sort.**


End file.
